


What Brings You Here?

by Petitprincess



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, For a therapist you have no chill, For you not for Gaster, Gaster also has no chill, Gaster is a jerk, Gaster's watching you, Ghost hands, Give Gaster a hug but not for too long or he'll s t a b, He knows what he wants while also not knowing what he wants, Living Together, Mental Health Issues, Mental...stalking, Obsessive Gaster, Possessive Gaster, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a therapist, Sans Undertale is a pretty cool guy, Slow Burn, can i offer you an egg in these trying times, how do tags work, is that a thing?, probably should've put that up a while ago, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitprincess/pseuds/Petitprincess
Summary: How does one explain that you have an overly sarcastic, narcissistic, and emotionally constipated goop boi invading your headspace every ten seconds to comment on shit and keeps eating your goddamn poptarts!?





	1. Headache

“So, I know that things seem a bit...of a nuisance to you and that you may think this is all a hoax, but I want you to look at this with as open as a mind as you can. All we, you and I, plan to do here is to get to the root of what’s causing you to feel the way that you do. So, the best way to do that is by asking a few question, which you can interrupt at any-”

“Yeah, whatever, can we just get this going, so that we both can be done?” The girl in her school uniform asked in an annoyed tone, while she gave you that impatient teen eye roll™ and slouched in the dark wooden bench in front of you. You weren’t going to lie, you were already getting a headache at having to deal with this girl, but you kept a fake, calm smile on your face and sighed, “Like I said, many people often come here thinking that this is a hoax, with slight skepticism, exasperation, and even downright terror during the whole session. However, I don’t judge and never will judge.”

 **Liar.** You shook off the unwanted voice in your mind and cleared your throat, earning an inquisitive raised eyebrow from the girl. You started, “As I was saying before, I am going to ask you some questions,” **You said a few** , “and want you to answer as openly and honestly as you can. You don’t have to answer them all if you don’t want to, these are just to get to know you better. Anyway...what brings you here?”

 **Wow. Clever.** “Wow. Original.”

They’re almost practically one in the same. The teen girl answered, “My mom wanted me to come here. Something about me not going out much or talking to people, saying that I disassociate.”

You looked at her in a bit of shock and asked, “Oh! Do you think that you disassociate with others?”

She shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you know why you seem to not connect with others?”

“Yeah, everyone’s an idiot and I hate them all.”

 **...I see nothing wrong with her. Why are you torturing this poor girl’s mind for? I think you’re the one that needs a this session Miss-** “Oh my god! Shut up!”

….Oh shit. You just said that out loud! You looked at the girl, who was staring at you with wide eyes and a slightly startled expression, and you were immediately stumbling over your own words to try and rectify this situation. You weren’t entirely too sure what to say, you just were babbling. How does one explain that you have an overly sarcastic, narcissistic, and emotionally constipated goop boi invading your head-space every ten seconds to comment on shit and keeps eating your goddamn poptarts!?

You took a deep breath and were about to try to explain yourself again, but the girl just simply said in an even tone, “Are you sure you’re not the one who needs this, Miss Y/N?”

You groaned loudly, trying to cover your bright red face with your clipboard, while that idiot’s deep, dark laugh practically echoed in your mind.

* * *

Golden light flooded past the copious plants in the long bay window in your office as you sat in your plushy, rolling chair while slightly hunched over your desk, filling out paperwork and other scheduled activities patients. You groaned as you stretched out you back, listening to it make several popping noises, and looked down at the clock. _5:50...only ten more minutes to go. I can do this._ **Go to the store when you’re off. I’m hungry.**

You groaned again at your silence being disturbed, face planting your desk, and mentally told the idiot, _Go to the store yourself. It’s literally only a block up the street._

**I shouldn’t have to because, if I recall correctly, you had promised that you would maintain all my needs. Well, Miss Y/N, I’m not satisfied.**

_Are any of us truly satisfied in this world?_

**….Go to the damn store!**

_No._

_**Brrrrrrinngggg!**_ You jumped when you heard your alarm on your phone go off and you immediately snatched it out of your pocket, silencing the offending technology. You sighed at not being able to get your work done and having to deal with that headache, but you were still glad to finally be off.

You stood up, stretched your limbs once more, grabbed your purse, and headed out the door, while also turning out the lights. You walked down the dimly lit corridors and past some of the janitorial crew, giving awkward goodbyes to them, towards the elevator at the end of the hall, next to a staircase.

After clicking the button and waiting, you went inside the elevator and pressed the lowest most floor, watching the doors close with a slight dazed expression. You turned to look at your appearance and groaned at how frazzled and pale you looked. Your hair was slightly out of place, clothes unkempt, and you had small bags under your eyes. For a therapist, you made it look like you had been through Hell and back. Although, it didn’t help for the inconsiderate, piece of shit that’s on your brain!

**Words hurt, Miss Y/N.**

You just silently told him to eat ten thousand cocks as you listened to the elevator give a chime, signaling that it was at your floor. You sighed once more as you walked out the elevator and across the vast lobby towards the exit, just wanting to get home.

* * *

It was a relatively silent drive, excluding the moments your radio would have purple sparks come out of it to turn the station and the ramblings of the madman in your mind. You could even say that it was somewhat peaceful. Just watching in silence as the cars passed by, the colorful neon signs becoming blurs around you, and seeing the occasional couple walk down the street. It was nice...too bad you had to go home.

You parked in your cobblestone driveway in front of your small, blue one story house and the moment you stepped out the car, you heard loud blaring noises coming from your house. The sound ranged from sirens to explosion to what even sounded like screeching. You had no idea what the hell was happening or how nobody was complaining about it.

Quickening your pace, you walked up to the white door of your house, fished out your keys, and unlocked it, practically throwing yourself inside. You were met with quite an...odd sight. You saw a really tall man, whose face was completely white, excluding two black fractures that ran down his right eye to his mouth and up the left to the back of his head. He was wearing a long black jacket with a white turtleneck sweater, black pants, and black shoes. However, what was most intriguing were his skeletal like hands that seemed to just hover in front of his arms and they had huge holes in the palms.

Hmmm...yes...quite interesting. Although, you were more concerned with why he was changing multiple stations on your flat screen to play random noises, while looking at random, apparently, children on the computer, sending out...eggs?? to a black portal, and checking Twitter on his phone. Oh, and he was doing this all with multiple copies of his hands and he was just muttering some weird language. ….Oh boy, you needed to drink all the drugs.

You silently tiptoed through the small living room and down the hall to get to your bedroom, but the moment your hand touched the doorknob, you had teleported onto the plush couch back in your living room, right next to the pale white man. You groaned in exhaustion as you slumped back, trying to just get some kind of rest, but you couldn’t relax because you felt something patting your head.

You looked up and saw a ghostly hand running its fingers through your hair, while also placing some strands back into place. A part of you wanted to smack the hand out of the way, but it felt kind of nice to be pampered like that, so you won’t do any-

“You look like absolute shit, but it is you. So, I guess I should’ve expected as much,” a deep, gravelly voice commented near you, making you give a little snarl as you batted the hand away from you head. You turned your head to look at the man and retorted, “Well, I’m sorry that I look like this, but I was busy working and making a living! Not sitting here and….what are you doing?”

The man just turned his head to you, the white pinpricks in his eyes glowing mysteriously, and gave a secretive smile, saying, “Having fun and interfering.”

You didn’t say anything as he turned back to the computer, giving a small growl to the screen when he saw a sprite of a child pop up with the name “Gaster” on it. He instantly discarded the image as he moved onto the next. You couldn’t help but ask in a concerned tone, “Hey, uh, Gast-ly, are you selling kids or something?”

The man turned to you with a sharp glare and corrected, “It’s Royal Scientist Doctor Wingdings Gaster to you-”

“Real talk though, I got real tired just from listening to that.”

“-and I am not “selling children”! I’m throwing away empty husks of children.”

“That...That’s not better.”

“Why didn’t you go to the store?” Gaster suddenly asked as he kept his head turned away from you. You groaned once more as you stood back up, shuffling to your bedroom, “I’ll go in about an hour. I just really want to sleep, Gaster.”

“No, you will go now. Shawn will be there if you wait an hour.”

“Why does tha-”

“You will go now.”

“Gaster, I will not-” Before you could even finish, the tall man had teleported you to the inside of your car, with you purse, and fifty dollars in your hand. You sighed as you rubbed your temples, mumbling about how things can’t get any worse, but as soon as you said that, you saw a bright light flash in your house and the inside suddenly get dark. It was quiet for a few moments, but then the sound of what sounded like dying and possessed screeching came from within.

You just blinked at the noise as you face planted against the wheel, causing you horn to blare out along with the noise. You couldn’t help but wonder what made your life turn out like this.


	2. Aggravation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet another skeleton after embarrassing yourself, make dinner, and almost get smothered by a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got...a lot more notes and kudos and anything than I thought I would. Wow...honestly, thank you guys! I'm really sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter will make it up to you.  
> Warning: Signs of catatonia.

As you were walking down several aisles of the store, since he really didn’t tell you what he wanted at all just something that wouldn’t be too taxing on your brain, even after fixing the lights, your mind began to wonder back to why you even bothered bringing that idiot into your house. You easily could’ve said no or just have suggested to go to a hotel or something along those lines, and yet here you are! Why did you have to go and give him that stupid crappy oath you invented?

“UH, MISS?”

Yeah, okay, sure, he was- is? -the King of Monsters, but that doesn’t mean you should bend so easily for him, right?

“MISS?”

Especially if it’s getting to a point where you can’t stand it...even if Gaster hasn’t really improved on his dissociation and he still experiences symptoms of catatonia, but that’s not  _ your _ problem..right?

“MISS!!”

You jumped at hearing a loud, shrill shout, causing you to quickly turn around and start facing a rather tall skeletal monster, wearing the store’s uniform. You looked up at the skeleton’s face and saw his eyes- eye sockets? -scrunched up in concern as he tapped his fingers together in a nervous manner. Before you could say anything, he spoke again still in that same shrill, somewhat nasally voice, “SORRY FOR RANDOMLY SHOUTING AT YOU, HUMAN, BUT I NOTICED YOU WERE ANGRILY STARING AT THE SOUP CAN CASTLE AND I GOT A LITTLE WORRIED! NOW, I KNOW THOSE CANS CAN BE A BIT...RUDE, SINCE THEY DO TEND TO FALL OFF AND HIT PEOPLE’S HEADS WHEN SLIGHTLY MISPLACED, BUT THAT’S NO REASON TO MUTTER AT THEM SO FURIOUSLY!”

You blinked over at the skeleton, not really sure what to say, as you looked around and felt your face turn slightly red. For a quick second, you had thought that everybody’s stares were at the extremely tall walking corpse, you meant that with love, but nope! They were all at you and there were even given you looks that one would give to a sick patient...way to go!

You bowed your head, hoping your hair would cover your bright face, and turned to the skeleton again, apologizing, “Sorry for being so odd. I’ll get out of your hair now.”

“WELL, I NEED HAIR IN ORDER FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF IT, NYEH HEH HE- OH NO...I’VE BECOME MY BROTHER! NYOO HOO HOO! WHAT A TERRIBLE DAY THIS HAS BECOME!” The skeleton worker cried out as he seemed to form crocodile tears to add to his over-exaggerated sad expression. You couldn’t help but smile a little as you raised your head back up at him, which seemed to be his goal as he gave you a cheerful wink to your sudden change. He then looked around at everyone else and announced, “ALRIGHT! NO NEED TO KEEP DAWDLING AROUND! MOVE ALONG! THIS HUMAN IS IN THE HANDS OF A NOBLE, former, ROYAL GUARD!”

Even though you felt as if what he had said was a bit rude, you still felt a little happy that he got your back. Despite there being a few rude grumbles and concerned looks, people soon went back to their shopping. You looked at the skeleton man’s name tag and saw that it was written in all caps reading out “THE GREAT PAPYRUS” and a few other honorifics were in there, but it was all squished together and it was hard to read. So, you thanked, “Uh, thanks, Papyrus.”

Papyrus struck a heroic pose, somehow his store apron began fluttering behind him like a cape, and said proudly, “NO NEED TO THANK ME, HUMAN! I AM JUST DOING MY BEST TO KEEP THESE CUSTOMERS HAPPY AND SAFE AND TO MAINTAIN THE JUSTICE OF THESE AISLES ONE DEVILISH SOUP CAN AT A TIME!”

_...Seriously, how is his cape flowing behind him?_ You gave him a kind smile as he suddenly stopped posing and then looked down at you, asking, “BY THE WAY, HUMAN, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR? PERHAPS I CAN BE OF ASSISTANCE!”

You then remembered why you had came to the supermarket in the first place and felt your mood suddenly drop. You tried to be courteous and not to show your frustrated expression as you explained, “Well, uh, I was just looking for something quick to make for dinner, one that’s preferably made with magic. I would make something fresh myself, but I just had a really long shift at work an-”

Papyrus raised up his hand and told you, “WORRY NO LONGER, HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE YOUR GREAT FOOD DILEMMA WITH EXCEPTIONAL SPEED AND ACCURACY!”

You smiled widely at Papyrus and felt an amazing rush of thankfulness go through you that you didn’t even notice that he was lifting you up and putting you in an empty cart. You exclaimed, “Thank you so much, Papyrus! You have no idea how much help this is to me! If you ever need help with anything, just tell m-EEEEEEEE!”

You ended up squealing as you suddenly felt yourself go launching backwards against the metal frame of the cart, due to the great speed that you were going that was also accompanied by triumphant “NYEH HEH HEH”s from the speed demon skeleton.

* * *

After that dizzying ride through the store and giving your phone number to Papyrus, which you just now realized that you probably shouldn’t have, but he was so damn nice that you doubted anything bad could happen, you pulled up to your driveway and parked your car. However, as soon you got out, you noticed that the house was unusually silent. You figured that Gaster would still be doing...whatever it was that he was doing before you left. A bell went off in your head as you mentally screamed at yourself,  _ Shit! I should’ve checked in on him after the lights went out! Yeah, he’s a bastard, but that doesn’t mean I should’ve left him alone! God, I'm a terrible therapist! _

You kept mentally kicking yourself as you fumbled with your house key, until you eventually opened the door to your little home. You practically threw yourself inside and then immediately looked over at the couch. Gaster was still sitting there, but that was it. He was just sitting there. You facepalmed and called yourself a bad therapist again as you quietly set your things on a counter nearby, then walked towards Gaster. You chose to keep your shoes on so that your footfalls could make noise. The last thing you wanted was to make the man unknown to your presence.

You sat down next to him as you spoke softly, “Gaster, are you doing okay? I’m sorry for leaving you. I just didn’t think about your fear at the time. Not excusing myself, just explaining! Can you hear me?”

You sat there staring at him for a little while until you saw slight flickers of white lights in his eyes, making you sigh in relief. It wasn’t exactly an answer, but at least it was something. It definitely was  _ way _ better than just silence. You gave him a small smile and told him, “Well, I’m going to be making dinner, even if it is just something you throw in a skillet. Sorry about it being frozen, by the way. I’ll try my best to spice it up!”

Once again, no reply, but little sparks of white. So, you stood up and went to the kitchen to cook up the stir-fry you bought.

* * *

After you had just started placing the food in separate bowls with rice in them, sprinkling some extra magic seasoning on top on one of the bowls, you heard movement behind you. You quickly grabbed the two bowls and rushed over into the living room, placing one in front of Gaster on the coffee table. He eventually ended up regaining focus and began speaking in a language you couldn’t decipher. Luckily, he was also signing what he was saying, but in a very hurried manner. It didn’t take a genius to tell that he was panicking though.

You placed a steady hand on his shoulder and shushed, “Hey, hey, it’s alright. It’s alright. I’m here.”

Gaster looked around the room, his eyes flashing a deep purple every now and then, and then they finally settled on you, turning to their normal white color. At first you thought it was going to be a touching moment, even opening up your arms for a hug, but then a pillow was shoved against your face. You made a loud squeal in surprise. Gaster groaned, “Next time, try not being stupid and actually _care_ for the person you’re supposed to be taking care, “doctor”.”

You moved the pillow away from your face and gave him a quick smack across his cheek, making his head barely move and his bored expression stay the same. You stared at him for a few seconds before you suddenly whimpered and held onto your red, throbbing hand. Well, you’ve learned something today. Skulls...are hard. Good to know.

He just gave a slight huff in annoyance, but you knew that he was just trying to conceal his laughter. The man picked up his bowl with his detached hands and started eating as he casually mentioned, “Your scent has changed.”

“I’m just gonna casually ignore that you basically just admitted to smelling me so much that you know my scent.”

“I’m living in  _ your _ house, smartass! Your scent is everywhere!”

“Am I  _ really _ the smartass?”

“Who were you with!? Was it Shawn!?”

You threw your hands in the air, causing the dishware to clatter against the table, and shouted, “NO! Okay!? It wasn’t Shawn! He’s been sick in bed for a whole week! Probably dying or something, I don’t know! Look, I was around a bunch of shoppers! It’s not that big of a surprise if my scent has changed, alright?”

Gaster stared at you for a few seconds before turning back to his food and eating silently, making a slight grimace at knowing the food was frozen. Yeah, granted, you probably should’ve told him that you met Papyrus at the store, but you didn’t want to deal with that mess right now. You just wanted to eat and then go to bed.

…..Then a question popped into your head, “Hey, uh, were you really going to smother me with that pillow?”

Gaster rolled his eyelights and sighed dramatically, “No, Miss. Y/N, I wasn’t going to smother you with a pillow. ...It would’ve taken at least five minutes to kill you anyway and I don't have that kind of patience.”

“And, uh, how do you know that?”

He gave you an unsettling smile and simply whispered, “Research.”

That was when you decided to get up and go eat in your room….with the door locked.


	3. Irritability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up hearing some weird noises in the basement, get into a pointless argument, and formulate a plan with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't have an excuse. I just got incredibly lazy. I'm so sorry, but hey...this hit 1,000 notes....yay! ...Don't hate me, plz. I'm a fragile bean.

You weren’t sure how long you had stayed awake in your room, but it was apparently enough that you had known exactly how many dots were on your ceiling….and you weren’t really sure what that said about yourself. That’s just how you decided to spend your time. Also, you could see some moonlight peeking through your window and casting an ethereal glow across your room; plus, the multiple unfinished paintings on canvasses against your walls.

You looked over at the alarm clock next to you on your nightstand and saw that it read 10:00. You groaned at the thought of possibly being Gaster’s next “research” that you stayed in your room, just looking at the damn ceiling, for 3 hours. That’s some great desperation or sadness. Are you 5 years old where you thought that just staying in your room and underneath the blankets would keep you safe? Short answer: Yes. ...Yes, you did think that and you refused to judge yourself for it.

Anyway, you also knew that you still had a dirty plate in your room and you knew that Gaster was too poor-mannered to be bothered to clean a few dishes. So, with that in mind, you did a few breathing exercises to calm yourself, grabbed the plate, and left outside your room.

* * *

You cautiously and quietly as you could walked into the living room, getting closer to the couch. Despite it being so dark outside and most people turning out their lights at this time, it was still somewhat bright in your house. The lights for the kitchen were still on and the TV was still going on softly in the background. Plus, you could see that your porch-light was most likely on, due to the moths that you could see fluttering outside the window. However, this didn’t bring you any ease because this didn’t mean much as to Gaster being awake or not, considering that he was a soundless sleeper. That should be a blessing in disguise, but not to a man with such odd emotions as his and that was possibly willing to smother you to death. ...It could happen!!

Either way, that still didn’t stop you from slightly looking over the couch to see if he was asleep. And...he wasn’t even there...you facepalmed at being so ridiculous and causing yourself to be paranoid.  _ At least he was nice enough to put his dish in the sink, _ you thought to yourself as you walked into the kitchen. Luckily, there wasn’t any leftovers in the skillet you used to make the stir-fry because the last thing you wanted was him to complain about not only frozen food, but frozen food that’s being served as  _ leftovers _ ! The audacity! 

You snickered to yourself as you rolled up your sleeves and got to work cleaning.

* * *

It, unsurprisingly, didn’t take you very long to clean up, since it was just the two of you. It took you about 10 or 15 minutes to get it all done because you preferred to wash everything by hand. No need to use the dishwasher and possibly spend more money on water. The moment you drained the sink and got ready to start cleaning it out, you heard some weird noises come from underneath you. Yeah, sure, houses do tend to settle and you were sure that was the same with basements too, but this was a little bit more...odd. You wanted to say it sounded mechanical, like as if they were drills, but it also sounded like boiling water and popping noises like a firecracker. If this was just simply the house settling, you clearly needed to move.

Although, as soon as the noise started, it stopped. You kind of figured that it was Gaster, but you weren’t really sure what he was doing down there that could possibly make that much noise. Luckily, possibly, you got your answer as the door to the basement swung open and Gaster came walking out, giving you a mixture between a disinterested stare and a glare. He came walking into the kitchen quietly and walked passed you, making you notice him carrying around a carton. It looked like a normal egg carton. ...Is that what was making all that noise? How? Well, there was only one way to find out.

You cleared your throat and greeted, “Hey, G-m-” a quick glowing, dangerous purple eyed glared made you change your wording, “Uh, I mean, Gast-” the glow began to glow brighter and it caused his form to melt slightly. You squeaked out as you got a clean dish towel from a drawer, “Uh, uh, Doctor Wingdings Gaster?”

The glow stopped as the tall skeletal man snatched the dish towel from your hand and asked you, “What do you want? I’m busy.”

You winced at his snapping tone and asked him, “Well, uh, I was...what were you doing down in the basement? It sounded like a lot of work and I just, uh, want to make sure that you aren’t overworking-”

“Save it. I know that you just want to make sure if I’m not making something dangerous...and I will simply say that is inconclusive,” Gaster interrupted, giving you a look that you could only describe as if he was looking down at you...both literally and figuratively. Even though you were an even 6 foot, Gaster’s 8, maybe even 9, foot height made you feel incredibly tiny, but you tried not to feel too intimidated as you walked passed him. 

You went right towards the fridge and opened it up to see the black and white egg carton, feeling oddly drawn to it. You picked up the carton, closed the fridge, and then opened it up...feeling very underwhelmed as just seeing normal eggs in there.  _ Was all the noise from him just making the egg carton then? _ You still didn’t know how. Suddenly, you heard Gaster ask, “Would you like to take one?”

You felt odd that he asked you to take a simple egg, but you had an odd maternal feeling to take one. So, you did, while you mumbled, “Uh, sure. Thanks, I guess.”

The former scientist gave you a proud smirk and told you, “I made them myself.”

If this were a cartoon, you would’ve had a giant question mark on your face and the background would’ve just been a black void of confusion. You repeated back, “You made them...yourself?”

Gaster nodded as if there was nothing odd with that statement and explained, “Precisely. You see, I’ve figured that when it comes to having children you humans tend to be biologically hardwired to, ahem, procreate and pass on genes to create a whole new lineage. Now, whether or not the reasons are because of societal customs, expectations, stability, or just maternal instincts is beyond me, but whenever presented with a small, or as some humans colloquially say “smol”, infantile being, you humans seem to immediately form a bond with it. You wish to take care…”

You knew that Gaster was speaking, but you couldn’t hear one word that the man was saying because all you could imagine Gaster wearing a hen suit and laying eggs. How would that even work? Granted, you haven’t seen his body before, but you assumed that it was skeletal like, if not just a complete skeleton. So, he can’t really lay eggs like that...right? Well...you do remember seeing him have a tongue one time, so he could be able to create something like a...b-bottom. Wait. How do chickens lay eggs? Is it through their bottom or is it through their vaginas?  _...Oh my goodness! Did Gaster give himself a vagina to lay a fucking egg!? Why the fuck would he do that!? Yeah, he’s weird, but you didn’t think he would go that far for- _

**_Smack!_ **

Your thoughts came to halt when you felt something papery and thick smack against your cheek, causing a very light throbbing. You blinked as you came back into reality and looked at Gaster, who has a dark purple blush across his face and was holding a rolled up newspaper in his hand. He shouted at you, “I didn’t literally lay the damn egg, you idiot! This is why people like you shouldn’t have a fucking PhD if you have such childish introspections!”

You rubbed your cheek and shrieked back, “Well, what the hell else was I supposed to think!? You said you made those stupid eggs and how else do you make fucking eggs!?”

Gaster snarled in your face, “I made them from the melting parts of my skin and DNA, then congealed them into one mass that’s able to retain enough heat and nutrients that they’re able to sustain life!”

“How in the HELL was I supposed to know that!?”

You two went back-and-forth arguing about this extremely pointless topic because you two just can’t stop...ever...you both were quite the pair.

* * *

It toolk you both 2 hours until you both finally decided to stop yelling at one another and decided to get some rest. Although, you weren’t really able to get any rest, just kept staring at the ceiling as you were contemplating what to do with Gaster. You were happy that you didn’t have work the next day because you would hate yourself afterwards for staying up so late, even if it was for a good reason. You just didn’t know what to do with him. It seemed like that he was ready to argue or threaten or scare you at every turn. How do you deal with someone that stubborn and try to get him to open up a bit more...and to see you as a person as well!?

You suddenly got broken out of your contemplations as your phone started vibrating next to you. You picked it up and saw that the name Stella popped up on your screen. A small smile went across your face at the thought of talking to a dear friend of yours and swiped to call her, answering, “Hey. What’s up?”

Stella made a small gasp and exclaimed, “Oh! You sound so tired! Did I wake you up? I’m sorry if I did, but you know that I’m a bit of a night owl and I just get so bor-”

You chuckled at her nervousness and reassured her, “Don’t worry about it, you’re fine. I wasn’t even asleep. I just had an...argument, I guess, with my, uh, “roommate”.”

You could practically see her giving you a confused look, but then you heard her make a sound of realization. She asked in a sympathetic tone, “Oh, so, I guess Gaster is being kinda mean to ya today?”

You scoffed as you rolled to hug your pillow to not get too upset, “Today? More like everyday! I really want to help him, like I  _ really _ do...but he just makes it so difficult! I want to both help and smack him, but that’s not exactly ethical for a therapist to do, I don’t think.”

She giggled, “Yeah, no, I don’t think so.”

The two of you just were in silence for a bit as you both, probably mostly you, were contemplating what to do when Stella suddenly suggested, “Do you want to talk about it over coffee this morning?”

You jumped up as you tried to quickly deny, “What! No! It’s fine! I don’t want you to lose any sleep because of m-”

“Well, I’m already making you lose sleep, so it only seems fair. Besides, you clearly are desperate right now and the last thing you need to do is snap at a patient. Plus, two heads are always better than one. I’ll live losing a few hours of sleep this morning, Y/N,” you could practically see Stella giving you an easy-going smile with her kind eyes and it immediately made you feel at ease. You figured that she was sort of right, while you wouldn’t really snap at Gaster, because you were a little scared of him, you would end up making your living situation...unhealthy with how much you two butt heads. That’s the last thing you would want to do with someone in his position. Plus, you probably did need to vent a little.

No one ever said that a therapist always had to be happy-go-lucky people, even they needed to shout every once in a while.

So, you agreed, “Yeah, you’re right and if you’re sure.”

Stella said happily, “Of course, I’m sure. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t mean it. So...see you around 10?”

You smiled, “Yeah, definitely.”

Well, isn’t this a nice and calm ending? So, nice that you didn’t even notice the furiously glowing purple eyes staring at you possessively from a dark corner in your room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing here, but I'm here and this was a lot of fun to make. Please let me know if this is something you'd like to see continued because I got a lot of fun ideas!


End file.
